A Miracle Of PINOCCHIO
by BukuSuju2701
Summary: Seorang kakek tua bernama Gepeto sang pembuat boneka kayu. suatu hari saat ada bintang jatuh dia memehon satu permintaan ingin mempunai anak perempuan manis seperti Sungmin, Sungmin adalah  boneka kayu yang dibuat Gepeto . PINOCCHIO


**Judul ** : a Miracle (PINOCCHIO)

**Author** : Bukusuju2701

**Cast** : -Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

-Gepeto

**Pairing** : Kyumin

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship

**Warning** : maaf gak sesuai EYD, typo(s), gender switch,

**Disclaimer** : 100% FF buatan saya ASLI

**Annyeong haseyo~ author baru meluncurkan FF baru lagi ^^ yang judulnya a Miracle (PINOCCHIO) . Read and review yah ;D. hope u like it. :D selamat baca ^^**

"akhirnya boneka kayu ini sudah jadi!Akan ku beri nama siapa yah?" ucap seorang kakek tua berumur 55 tahun. "bagaimana jika boneka kayu ini ku berinama Lee Sungmin sang Pinocchio? Akan ku ukir namanya didada boneka cantik ini!"

" Ahaha sangat bagus! Sebaiknya kusimpan boneka ini di dalam lemari, betapa manisnya boneka kayu ini".

Gepeto, ya inilah nama yang tidak asing bagi semua orang. Seorang kakek pembuat boneka kayu.

Dalam kesehariannya Gepeto sering mencari kayu pohon yang sudah tumbang dan dijadikan boneka kayu cantik untuk pertunjukan boneka di tengah kota setiap pergantian musim. Tapi Boneka yang baru saja dibuat Gepeto ini sangatlah berbeda. Gepeto menemukan kayu pohon yang tumbang didekat aliran sungai jernih di wilayahnya. Kayu nan indah serta tidak ada dedaunan tumbuh di pohon tumbang itu.

Disimpannya boneka cantik yang diberinama Lee Sungmin itu ke dalam lemari penyimpanan boneka.

Seharian penuh Gepeto membuat boneka kayu itu. Malam ini adalah malam yang cantik karena, bulan bersinar sangat indah dan banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit .

"itu bintang jatuh" ucap Gepeto saat melihat cahay melintas di langit. "apa mungkin aku harus mengucapkan permohonan? Ya ini kesempatan!." Gepeto mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menngepal kedua tangannya.

Aku ingin memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik seperti boneka kayuku Lee Sungmin" ucap Gepeto .

Tiba-tiba bintang itu mengeluarkan cahaya begitu terang. Cahaya itu mendekat ke arah rumah sang pembuat boneka kayu. Gepeto yang terkejut dan takut tiba-tiba pingsan di halaman belakang rumanhnya. Cayaha bintang itu masuk ke rumah Gepeto yang mungil, menelusuri kamar dan akhirnya cahaya itu masuk kedalam lemari boneka kayu Gepeto.

Semua orang mengerubuni rumah sang pembuat boneka kayu itu. Salah satu teman Gepeto yang yang menemukan Gepeto tergeletak pingsan di halaman belakang langsung menggendongnya menuju kamar Gepeto.

"Gepeto! Bangun! Kau tidak papa?" tanya Alexander-teman Gepeto.

"tadi! Tadi cahaya itu masuk kerumahku!" ucap Gepeto yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"aku tau! Aku melihatnya! Cahaya itu masuk kedalam rumahmu! Rumahmu sangat terang tadi! Tapi cahaya sudah hilang! Semua orang keluar untuk melihat rumahmu Gepeto!" ucap Alexander heboh.

"bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian Alex? Aku ingin istirahat!"

"baiklah! Kau sebaiknya istirahat!"

"terima kasih Alex"

Alexander menyeruh semua orang pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah Gepeto karena, Gepeto harus istirahat dengan tenang.

"ini sangat aneh! Sangat aneh!" ucap Gepeto sambil menatap jam dinding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"aduh! Diamana boneka kayuku? Lee Sungmin boneka kayu cantikku hilang! Kemana dia? Kemarin aku taruh disini" ucap Gepeto cemas.

PRANNGGG! *suara piring pecah

"SIAPA ITU?" teriak Gepeto.

Gepeto berjalan menuju suara itu berasal.

Gepeto melihat seorang anak yang tingginya 163cm sedang mencari sesuatu dibawah rak dapur rumah Gepeto. Gepeto mendekati anak itu dengan perlahan.

"HEY ANAK KECIL! SEDANG APA KAU?" teriak Gepeto mengejutkan anak itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu begitu ketakutan dan berlari-lari di dapur Gepeto. Gepeto yang heran melihat anak itu sedang berlari-lari ketakutan. Tubuh anak itu mengkilat, dan banyak benang yang meliliti tubuh mungilnya.

Akhirnya anak itu jatuh setelah menabrak lemari panci.

Lengan kanan anak itu patah dan, Gepeto sangat heran kenapa anak itu tidak sama sekali mengeluarkan darah dari tangannya. Mata Gepeto membulat saat patahan tangan anak itu menggelinding ke arahnya.

"kayu?" ucap Gepeto heran.

"aduhh! Hikss tanganku patah" ucap anak itu.

Gepeto berjalan mendekati anak itu. Dilihatnya dekat-dekat anak itu, ditelitinya, dihayatinya.

"kau! Lee Sungmin Pinocchio! Ke- kenapa kau bisa bergerak?" ucap Gepeto terkejut. Saat itu juga Gepeto pingsan di depan Sungmin.

-TBC-

Chapter 1 kelar hehe! Silahkan di Review kalau mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya.

Maaf chapter 1 nya Cuma sedikit hehe maaf yah~ maaf juga kalau kata-katanya tidak sesuai EYD dan typo soalnya saya bukan anak sastra #PLAK

Review anda berharga buat melanjutkan ceritanya hehe. Khamsahamnida ^^


End file.
